


i.

by rebeccasccott



Series: Shadow [2]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi, This is hella twisted, im sorry, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccasccott/pseuds/rebeccasccott
Summary: the new Apprentice of Wrath begins her training. it fucking sucks.





	1. pilot

fucking hell, sweat in cuts hurts. 

my breathing was ragged, the stale air of the chamber dragging sluggishly down my throat, suffocating me instead of nourishment. it’s too dark. i can’t see Him. 

the chains around my wrists and ankles were slick with my blood, slicing into my dirty and bruised flesh. if i could stand, i would slip in my own fluids. if. He had cut the tendons on my ankles. i couldn’t stand. the thought stuck in my brain, making me struggle. something i could only describe as a waking dream forced its way to my ears. the whisper made me flinch, causing rivers of pain to shudder through my body. an akilles heel.

i shift on my knees, my legs aching from the strain. how long had i been here? time was beyond me now. i shouldn’t be here. i’m supposed to be Beyond. not here. 

_floor pressed into my cut knees. cold. too cold. hurts._

my teeth chatter. it hurts. the cold gnaws through me, clamping around my bones, dragging my consciousness down. i struggle. can’t pass out. He’ll hurt me if i do. i haven’t seen Him for a while. i don’t complain. my thoughts aren’t safe around Him. i’m not safe anymore. i never will be. 

_so tired. just want to sleep. won’t hurt. He won’t know._

i jerk my head up, wincing and biting back a hiss of pain as my exposed muscles protest. my shoulders grated against the cobblestone wall, the glass shards stuck to my back driving deeper into my flesh. my skin lies in front of me, draped over my knees. my back on my front. ironic. 

i couldn’t feel my arms anymore. the cuffs seemed to be tightening randomly. i wonder if the blood has been lost through my open back. the pain should be providing energy, but it only makes me want to sleep further. i can’t make a sound. i bite back a moan. 

it hurts. 

_please, someone help. i don’t want to die again._


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first impressions are important.

The first thing that crossed my mind when I was brought back from the Beyond was that my Summoner looked like an absolute ass.

Also, His fucking throat was slashed open.

Great. A demon. I just couldn't catch a break, could I?

I was pissed, to say the least. Negative emotions tend to stay with you, especially if you're dead. Another figure leaned behind the Summoner, but I couldn't give two shits about it, really. The demon fixed its eyes on me, boring into my translucent figure, seemingly bored. I twisted my face up into a scowl as best I could. Another thing they don't tell you about being dead: your physical senses are stripped from you, the longer you're dead. First touch, then taste, then smell, then sight, and then hearing. I couldn't feel anything physically, but my other senses were present. It feels like I'd been dead for a while, but I guess not. Whatever. 

I knew my bravado wouldn't last long. My attitude is morphing back to normal already, the familiar feeling of anxiety wrapping itself around me, causing my breathing to quicken, the noise raspy and grating on my ears. The Summoned takes after the Summoner for a while, because the Summoner has to sacrifice part of themselves to bring a Soul back. I speculated briefly about what had been given to bring me back. A glint at my side revealed a sharp kitchen knife grasped in my hand. I frowned. Who the fuck sacrifices cutlery?

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the utensil wasn't as simple as a kitchen knife, as I had previously thought. The blade seemed to glow slightly, a sickly green. The handle of the knife was made of something white and hard. I brought it closer to my face, and retched before the weapon was plucked from my grasp. I looked up to see my Summoner twirling the bone knife in his hand. His eyes were now narrow slits, and I absently noted that only one eye was black. The other was an acidic green. I averted my gaze, shuddering. I'd probably feel chills up my spine if I could. The first noise made was the agitated growl, and I froze, knowing it came from my Summoner. What had I done to piss him off now? I hadn't even spoken, for christ's sake. 

"Oi. You gonna fuckin' kneel there the entire time? Get up already." His voice rolled over me, and with that one sentence my feeling came rushing back into me.

Holy fuck, it was cold. My feet felt like they were burning from how icy the skin was. The Summoner's words seemed to dig through me, and I stood obediently, still keeping my gaze on the floor. I winced. Ow. Being dead meant that my body hadn't been used in a long time, and decomposition had already set in. My muscles groaned and protested, and my bones seemed to crack and grind against each other at the forced movement. 

"What's your name?" I flinched, and winced once more. I forced my head up, and met his glare evenly, narrowing my eyes as the rage shot through me.

"Kaci. Fuck you." I spat.

Everything in my body screamed at me not to move, but one second later I looked away from my Summoner, met the curious gaze of the man behind him, and promptly passed out.

-

When I next woke, it was to the sound of two voices arguing. It was muffled, and I didn't want to open my eyes to check what was happening. Both voices sounded angry, and I winced, moving to roll onto my side to get more comfortable. Mistake. A flurry of sensations shot through me at once, and my head spun in trying to process them all. Overstimulation, I think it's called. The first thing I felt was the sharp tug of an IV in the crook of my arm. White hot pain shot through me, and I gritted my teeth in an attempt to ride the pain out. I had dislodged it. Next, was the pounding headache that caused dark spots to flash in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to evade the harsh lights of the room in an attempt to ease the headache, to no avail. Something soft yet scratchy was twined around my legs, and I squinted to see bandages wrapped tightly around them. I was honestly surpised that I still had legs, as my legs had been cut off before my body was dumped. Oh well. The stinging in my arm called my attention again, and I looked over to see clumps of dark liquid forcing its way through the torn skin. It vaguely resembled blood, and my stomach churned when I realised it  _was_ blood. My blood had sat still for so long in my body that it had solidified, I realised with a sickening feeling. I whimpered quietly, and the voices outside stopped. I wanted to reach up for the jug of water next to my bed, but I knew that movement would only worsen my pain. I sighed, the simple motion feeling like sandpaper on the vulnerable skin. I screwed my eyes shut, longing for the numbness that had come with death, but my wishes were left unfulfilled. Typical.

A door to my left slammed open and I flinched harshly, agony shooting through me and making me cry out as my body protested. The thin white curtain next to me was whipped to the side, and I craned my neck stiffly to see a man looking down at me with soft hazel eyes. He smiled at me in an attempt of reassurance, but all I could do was close my eyes again, feeling tears of pain slide down over my cheeks, cooling my flushed skin. A gentle sigh was heard and a weight dipped my bed, making me whine as my body moved with the weight. 

"I see that you have ripped your intravenous out." The man had a thick German accent, and all I could do was hum quietly at his statement. Cold fingers prodded at the torn skin, and I let out another moan of pain, protesting at his actions. The man slapped my wrist gently, but the feeling was agony. I cried out, and heard the door slamming open once more. A loud snarling entered the room, and my breathing quickened, terror shooting through me. I attempted to move back, but the man's grasp on my arm prevented me from doing so. I opened my teary eyes to see the man frowning at a figure towering over us. With a jolt, I realised that it was my Summoner. The man's grip had tightened on my wrist, and I whined again, tugging at him. His eyes moved to my face, still frowning, and he relinquished his tight grip with an absent hum. His hand slid back up to where the IV hung loosely, and he quickly tugged it from my skin, making me yelp. He shushed me soothingly, rubbing circles into my arm with his thumb as he reached for a paper towel and pressed it firmly against the wound. He turned and addressed the Summoner. 

"Keep this pressed against her arm until I come back. Don't remove it. She'll need a new intravenous too." He motioned for my Summoner to come forward, and stood when his cold hands replaced his own. He turned on his heel and gave me a bright smile.

"I will return in a moment. Behave, you two!" He chirped, spinning around and striding briskly from the room, whistling an out of tune version of what sounded like 'Hot Stuff'. As the door closed heavily, it became painfully apparent how quiet it was. I took my time in surveying my surroundings, avoiding my Summoner's gaze for as long as possible.I was in a hospital room, bleached white. I always found the colours of hospital rooms to be ironic. White is supposed to be a comforting colour, one of hope, of positivity. I never saw it that way. Most of the time, people come to hospitals to die. The colour of white is a lie, it's misleading. The walls of the rooms should be painted black. It represents death. It represents the truth of the patients' situations. They are going to die. The false hope given by the white is complete bullshit. 

The only colour in the room was my Summoner, but I still avoided looking at Him for a while longer. The hospital was... strange. I couldn't hear anything outside of my room. No beeping of the heart monitors, no voices of doctors and nurses, no crying of patients. I couldn't hear the dings which announced the arrival of family, the grating of metal elevator doors opening. It was silent, completely and utterly silent. It would have been unnerving, but a dead person doesn't really feel surprised at much. 

"Oi." A pressure tigthening around my arm made me wince and I finally dragged my gaze up to meet my Summoner. His eyes were no less angry from when I first spoke to Him, and it took me mere moments to realise the gravity of what I had done. Summoners have been known to kill a Summoned for simply looking at them in a way which they disliked. He could eat my Soul in one bite if He wanted to. All I had to do was irritate him, and it was obvious that I'd already done that. I gulped and moved my eyes to the jug still next to us. The Summoner's scowl was loud as He reached out...

And slammed His hand into the glass, shattering it and soaking the walls in water.  I wanted to cry out in protest, but all it took was one harsh look from the Summoner to silence me. I shrank back, but wasn't able to go very far because of His hold on my arm. He let out a low snarl, the sound curling in His chest and rolling off His tongue, making my tears flow once more. The bravery and anger that I felt earlier was nowhere to be seen. I'm utterly terrified, and the moment I let out a sob all hell breaks loose.

A loud slap ricochets around the room, and pain seared across my face as my head rocked to the side, shoved into the pillow. I let out a sharp cry, to which He let out a furious bellow. His grip on my arm was becoming unbearable, and my sobs increased in volume as his nails dug into my pale and discoloured flesh. More clotted blood was beginning to push up, dropping down onto the pristine white sheets of my bed. His eyes bored into me, showing only fury as I struggled. A wet sensation on my neck made me reach up with my free hand, and I realised that His nails had cut me from slapping me so hard.

"Shut the fuck up! You're pathetic, fuck up!" He roared at me, His presence overwhelming me. Everything had been building up to this moment, and my shrill scream mingled with his maniacal cackles as the door slammed open and the doctor from before darted in. He grasped my Summoner by the hood of His jacket and heaved Him up, shoving Him away from me and placing his body in front of my bed, blocking me from the Summoner's sight. He let out an enraged snarl, and to my shock, the doctor bellowed a growl in retaliation, taking a defensive posture. The door hadn't closed fully, but it banged against the wall loudly as another body entered, golden eyes meeting mine for a mere second before he began wrestling with my Summoner, finally managing to get Him out of the room. The door shut and His enraged growls echoed through the quiet halls as the doctor turned to meet my teary gaze. His eyes softened as he took in my state, and he sat beside me on the bed, grasping my hand gently and placing his hand on my cheek as he gently shushed me, rubbing circles once more on my skin. He frowned and gave a small sigh before withdrawing. He left the room for a moment, leaving me alone with my terrified breathing. The one moment he was gone sent chills up my spine, and when the door opened again I let out a terrified scream as my Summoner appeared, wearing the doctor's clothes.  He frowned and shook his head, extending his hand to me to calm me.

"Peace, little one. I am not Anti. My name is Dr. Henrik Schneeplestein, I am not here to harm you." The familiar German accent reached me, and my terrified sobs died down. Dr. Henrik gave me a soft, encouraging smile and he motioned to the surgical mask hanging around his neck, pulling it up over his face to conceal his features, showing me what I had seen earlier. I frowned as he approached, new IV and medical supplies in hand, and sat next to me. He began tending to the injury on my arm, and tied the bandages off neatly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he worked. I stared at him the entire time, utterly confused. He glanced up and caught me staring and gave me a cheery smile before he cleaned up my cheek, taping cotton over it to seal the injury, making me wince. It seems my pain tolerance hasn't been improved even after death. As the new IV was inserted into my other arm, he spoke.

"You are confused, no?"

I eyed him warily, and nodded slowly. He gave an understanding nod and pulled a plastic chair over to the side of the bed, sitting down and folding his hands neatly over his crossed legs as I shifted uncomfortably.

"It is best to try to move as little as possible, child. Your body has been through quite the ordeal. We are lucky that decomposition had been less severe than expected, otherwise your Soul would have been compromised. Anti has no use for an Apprentice with no legs."

I blurted out, cutting him off. "Who's Anti?" I recoiled after speaking, my voice ragged and rough, fearing that he would resort to violence to silence me. Instead, he thinned his lips to a line, his eyes showing a hint of irritation at being interrupted. He let out an impatient breath, and spoke.

"Do not be fooled, little one. I may not be as rash as Anti, but I do not tolerate disrespect. You are in my home, and you will be courteous. Do not interrupt me again. All questions will be answered in time." His voice was harsher than before, his accent doing nothing to soften the bite of his words as his gaze pierced me. I nodded quickly, wincing again at the movement. He paused for a moment, watching me before continuing.

"Anti is the creature who just behaved so rudely towards you. He is my brother, in lack of better terms. We are not human, but we are not exactly daemons either. We are... of a higher purpose, I suppose you could call it." His cool eyes never left me, gauging my reaction as he spoke. "We have our human names, Antisepticeye, Schneeplestein, but those are not our given names. Yes, there are others like us. We are not all the same. We are of different origins, and all serve different purposes. There are seven of us, and you may collectively know of us as the Seven Deadly Sins." He said this with nochalance, as casually as if he was talking about the weather. I frowned, my heart dropping at the news. I knew of the daemons that resided in the Below, so I believed what he was saying. I buried my head into my pillow, taking refuge in its softness. He continued on briskly.

"I am the Sin of Pride. My purpose is to punish those who are arrogant, whose pride has corrupted their Souls. They are mine to take, and are under my charge from the moment their Light abandons them. Anti is the Sin of Wrath, and the leader of the Sins." He stopped himself to pull back the sleeve of his surgical gown, exposing a scarred and pale arm, extending it to me. I focused on a symbol seemingly burned into his flesh, black and charred. It was a series of circles and lines, looping around and slashing through each other. It seemed to be alive, moving around on his skin. He withdrew his arm, a knowing look crossing over his face as he studied me once more.

"This is my LifeBlood. It indicates my health and wellbeing. When it is as dark as it is now, I am in full health. However, if it fades away completely, I will die. My Apprentice is what helps to sustain my LifeBlood. By having him carry out my work, I can feed on the Souls he harvests, and replenish myself. A Sin can obviously take Souls whenever he pleases, but over time it becomes more and more difficult to catch a Soul and take all its nourishment from its energy for himself. For reasons unknown, an Apprentice can harvest any Soul they want to, and will be able to provide their Master with the energy they require. A Sin can only go for so long before his body demands that he takes on an Apprentice. Wrath managed to survive seven millenia before he collapsed, and he then chose you."

I wait for him to take a long enough pause to speak once more, my voice quiet and shaky.

"What is an Apprentice, and why me?"

Dr. Schneeplestein's eyes were warm as he reached out, taking my fragile hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"To put it simply, an Apprentice is a Soul which has been Summoned from the Beyond. The Summoner must choose wisely when selecting an Apprentice, however. As you probably know, whatever corrupted or majorly influenced the Soul's life and death marks it to be categorised. For example, I chose my Apprentice because his death was related to the Sin of Pride. I feed off what killed him, and thus I saw fit to take him as my own to teach. If a Sin dies, the Apprentice will step up and fill his place, leaving their siblings behind and becoming a Sin. Each of the Sins' Apprentices form bonds with each other, and thus are known collectively as the Sinned Siblings. They protect each other, but this does not mean they are required to get along. Apprentices are not invulnerable like their Masters, meaning that they can die if they sustain wounds and do not recieve care from either myself or their Master. An Apprentice must be punished severely before they can be accepted into their role of being an Apprentice, and will be punished in relevance for their sin. In your case," he gave me a sympathetic look. "You will be forced into terrifying situations and forced to retaliate against the perpretrator. This will be excruciatingly painful, and I cannot guarantee that you will survive. Wrath has never taken an Apprentice before, and thus his Ritual is unknown. The probability of your survival cannot be calculated, unfortunately. Not all Apprentices will survive the Ritual of the Sins, and if this happens, your Soul will be lost forever. You will not have protection. It will be extremely difficult, and will not have any aid from any of the Sins or their Apprentices. You will remain here until your body fully heals and is back to correct functioning. As I mentioned earlier, decomposition had set in, and your legs were difficult to reattach, even for a Daemon of my skill. You are extremely weak, malnourished and dehydrated. You will be on a constant drip and fed regularly, and then attend physiotherapy." His face had fallen to a stoic mask, and the tears running down my cheeks had no effect on him. He stood and moved the chair back to where it was before turning and looking at me.

"Rest up, little one. You have a long rehabilitation period ahead of you. I will keep Wrath away for as long as possible to reduce your levels of stress, but he has a Right to you as your Summoner, and I can only do so much. Sleep now. You will eat after you wake. I will ensure that you are not disturbed."

He moved to leave, but paused and turned to look at me over his shoulder, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room after switching the lights off. 

"Kaci, I am truly sorry."

And then he was gone.

Holy shit, I'm in trouble.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaci begins to feel the pressure placed on her shoulders, but luckily someone shows up to chase her fears away, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY OMG its been so long sifudodf I'm an ass I know

There isn't a stranger feeling in the world than your blood becoming liquid once more.

Yes, I'm aware that blood isn't actually a liquid, but I don't know what else to call it. Either way, it's really weird. If I were to try and describe it, the closest I would be able to get to it would be the feeling of removing a splinter from a finger. The pressure of the wood is constant and unwelcome, and gives an uncomfortable feeling of being invaded. The same principle goes for having literal solid blood in your body. 

Frankly, I'm terrified to move, because the sight of it is disgusting, not to mention the sound. Have you ever made jelly and then put it in a balloon and squished it? That's what it looks and sounds like. It  _squelches,_ and pushes up against the skin in a grotesque manner.

My vocabulary is all over the place right now, side effect of being so newly Summoned, as Schneep had explained to me a while back. My soul is currently trying to repair itself, and at the same time attempting to expel Anti from me. I still don't understand the technicalities, really. Basically, Anti's sacrifice to Summon me filled the part of my Soul that meant I was dead. The difference between a Live and Dead Soul was the presence of a Void, which was essentially a small hole which ensured that a Soul couldn't return to life naturally. It's a barrier of sorts, as it also prevents corrupted Souls from returning from the Beyond. If that were to happen, a zombie apocalypse would basically happen. Yeah. Fun.

The Sins are a lot more important than I thought. They are the only beings that can bring a Soul back, but to do this is really exhausting for them. Basically, the nature of the Sin plays a big part in how they Summon a Soul. For example, Anti being the Sin of Wrath, had to sacrifice the instrument that allows Him to exercise and replenish His power. In His case, He had to destroy His dagger to remove the Void in my Soul. He literally stabbed my Soul to save me. It's confusing as all hell, but basically because He had to insert a piece of Himself into my Soul, He became entangled with me. The dagger possessed a portion of His existence, and because it killed the Void in me, I inherited the existence. Anti will get the knife back, but it will be more powerful than the last time. I don't really understand that part of it as Schneep refused to tell me, though. All I know about my purpose now is to serve under Anti as his Apprentice, and basically use me to harvest Souls for him. 

I'm not so sure about  _how_ I do that, though. I have some limited knowledge about Souls, but not about how to fucking harvest them. What, am I supposed to get a scythe and swing it at people? From the way Schneep has been treating me as if I'm a china doll, he knows the hell that awaits me. Basically, if I can't do my job, Anti will eat me.

Fucking hell, I already died once, what the shit did I do to deserve death twice? 

I flinch out of pure instinct as someone knocked gently on the door to my room, and when I didn't respond, it opened. Sad, golden eyes met mine, and he gave me a stiff smile as he removed his hat, ruffling his hair and shoving it out of his face before replacing it, closing the door with his foot and approaching me slowly. I eyed him warily, and stiffened when he grasped my hand gently in his, stroking his thumb over the back of it. He was silent for a moment, letting me relax before speaking.

"I heard that ya were awake, so I came to say hi. Top of the mornin' to ya!" His face suddenly split into a real, genuine smile, and I was momentarily stunned. The pretentious courtesy of Schneep was the only positive interaction that I was used to. He must have seen the confusion on my face, because his smile fell slightly. I felt a twinge of fear, and I shrank back out of reflex. He frowned, his eyes dulling once more as his grip loosened on me.

"Sorry, I don't mean to confuse ya. I'm Chase, the Sin of Envy," his expression softened as he looked at me, and I felt myself relaxing once more. My head always feels funny around the Sins. It's hard to think, and damn near impossible to even breathe when Anti is around. Must be how they control their Apprentices, I guess. Fingers clicking under my nose makes me flinch, and I actually scowled for a moment before biting my lip, heart already beginning to race. Chase seems delighted.

"Finally, a response! I thought Wrath had taken yer tongue or something." He grinned at me, and I was reminded of the way my younger brother smiled when he had done something bad, like the time that he buried my makeup in the back garden in the middle of winter. I felt a pang, and my grip tightened on Chase. His eyes flicked down to our twined hands, and he gave a squeeze in response.

"Yer around the same age as my daughter, makes sense why I'm gettin' protective. Ya can use my energy to heal quicker, just gotta keep a hold of me." His accent was beyond confusing. It sounded American, but at times Irish filtered through, but it was nowhere near as thick as Anti's. I felt my lips pull down into a frown, struggling to process his words through my hazy mind. A sharp spike of anger rose in my throat, and I dug my nails into his skin, trying to draw blood. Ha. Like that would happen. I could barely muster up the strength to lift a feather, let alone injure a fucking Daemon. Chase’s eyes turned icy, and his grip tightened. I managed a small squeak, terror slithering through my veins as his expression returned to being neutral. 

“Now, now. Didn’t yer parents teach ya any manners?” His words were chastising, but his eyes were different. He wasn’t an ally. I shifted slightly, my arm tugging in a bid to escape. This isn’t safe. A slow burn was crawling up my arm, and my lips began to tremble as I suppressed a scream. From the pain or terror, I wasn’t sure. My eyes were burning, vision blurring as Chase’s expression morphed and twisted, becoming... something else. I cant explain it better than this. He just, isn’t right. People tell stories of how grotesque and twisted demons are, but this isn’t different. Chase is far beyond any myths whispered around campfires. 

I cant breathe. I realise this when the sound of my blood slugging through me becomes louder than my ragged breathing. Fucking hell, he’s going to kill me. What will Anti do?

At the thought of His name, a chill sliced through my chest, racing up to meet the scorching heat in my arm from Chase’s touch. He hissed and wrenched his hand away, clutching it to his chest as his face twisted into a furious snarl. 

“You fucking coward!” His voice is so garbled that I cant comprehend them, my mind returning to its previous haze of confusion. What the fuck is happening? 

I flinch harshly as warmth spreads across my cheek, and my eyes slide to see Chase, his face returned to normal, brushing a strand of my grease-covered hair out of my vision. His hand cupped my cheek and my trembling began again, my tired bones creaking in protest  Chase’s smile returned as he brushed a thumb across my face, gently picking up the tears that had fallen.

”We’re going to have you toughen you up, little one. Wrath isn’t one for patience,” his breath was warm and smelled like mint, and my body melted instantly, my previous terror seemingly vanished.

”I’m sorry for scaring ya. Wrath has been missing for the past month, and we need him back to deal with.. something.” His voice hardened, and suddenly I was drowning. My lungs were stuffed with something as I opened my mouth to choke out a cry, and my vision left me completely, Chase’s bored expression disappearing. My back arched as ice pulled through me, and I could barely hear myself over the sound of static.

Oh.

“Touch her again and I’ll rip you in half and feed you to her.” 

Oh, fuck. 

Anti stood over my bed, Chase’s hands in His grasp as the Daemons stared each other down. I blinked, and realised that I was normal again. Fuck sake, was this going to happen every time He showed up? A forceful tap on my cheek dragged me out of my thoughts, and I shrank back under Anti’s stare. His lips were twisted up in a snarl, eyes blazing as He burrowed a claw into my cheek. I flinched and let out a broken sob, closing my eyes to brace myself, and in an instant His touch left me, scuffling sounds mixing with furious snarling as I peeked an eye open. 

Oh, fucking fuck. 

Schneep and Chase were wrestling Anti away from the bed, obviously having great difficulty in doing so as Wrath thrashed in their grasp, managing to wriggle free for a mere second before He was wrenched back into their hold. Bile rose in my throat and for a moment it was hard to breathe, my mind splitting open as I was forced back down to my bed, my screams finally tearing free as agony seared through me. I could faintly hear Chase shouting my name, and Schneep’s furious bellows of anger as I was picked up, Envy cradling me to his chest in a bid to calm me. Hands stroked through my hair and patted my face as I cried, and after a few long moments I went silent, sagging in exhaustion into his arms. 

“What the fuck was that?” He barked, his chest rumbling against my temple as his arm tightened around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. His warmth was overwhelmingly comforting, and I found myself burrowing closer, trying to escape my shivers. If I had to describe how my body feels when Anti is around, the closest I could get would be to compare it to being stabbed with pins and needles and dunked into an ice bath and left there. My lungs freeze up and the pain is so intense that I black out. Schneep and Chase are completely different, their warmth soothing my aching soul, whereas Anti seems to aim to tear it from me. 

“His Wrath broke free and attacked her.” Schneep sounded grim, and I moved my eyes to meet his, anger and concern pooling in them. I groaned quietly, my voice cracking and dying before making much sound, and Chase squeezed me gently, shifting to cradle me in his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, my breathing shallow as I fought to stay conscious. I hate this. I hate Him. So fucking much. 

Chase’s absent strokes on my hair stopped, and he gripped the back of my neck tightly, forcing me to look him in the eye as my head was yanked back. His voice was low and stern when he spoke, and I shivered. 

“Never say that again. He’s your Master. You owe him everything, little one. You’d do well to remember this warning. The Sins can look into the minds of the Apprentices. If one of them had heard you and not Pride or I, you would have been destroyed.”

I cringed, avoiding his burning gaze as I struggled in his grasp. His grip tightened and I was forced to meet his eyes once more, their intensity making my head swim. Slowly, I nodded, and I was released. I caught myself before I hit the bed, my arms trembling to support my weight before I collapsed, my chest heaving from the effort that had been forced on me. I could feel Chase and Schneep’s eyes burning my skin, but I didn’t care. I’ve had enough. My head hit the bedsheets, and I closed my eyes to stop the world from spinning. 

“She’s ready.” Anti’s voice shocked me, and I faded away. 


End file.
